Decker State College
Decker State College is a major California college located in Malibu, California. Originally little more than a community college, it is now somewhere between a college and a University, offering several four-year bachelor degree programs and having nationally-recognized competitive teams. History Decker State College was founded in 1981 and originally viewed as being a community college, though a high-end one as it was located in an area with a great deal of wealthy families. Originally the campus couldn't afford much land, thus while near the beach it didn't own any property there. The 80s were trying times for the college, but the business and athletic programs got quick boosts, and by 1990 the science department was also solid. By the end of the 90s Decker State College had grown fast, allowing it purchase parts of the nearby beachfront and expand its central dining hall. Science, technology, history, linguistics, business and athletic programs all became well-recognized at the college in spite of its small size, ranking number 3 on a list of the best non-University post-secondary schools in 2005, finally reaching #2 by the end of 2008. A big part of the push was in 2006 when the large but somewhat decrepid sports stadium was given a major overhaul. Major Landmarks Aquatics Center The Aquatics center features two pools, one a large one for distance swimming competitions and the other for other water sports like volleyball and polo. The change rooms tend to serve as secondary ones to the ones at the stadium, also possessing saunas and double the number of showers. Decker Hall Edwin Mitchell Education Building Fisher Hall A student housing building on the east side of the campus, Fisher Hall is one of the older buildings and is known for primarily if not exclusively housing freshmen and sophomores. A four level building that looks like an old boarding house, each floor has a shared study area, bathrooms and a game room that are to be shared by the floor-mates. As per its age it possesses green walls and hardwood floors. The building has no elevators, unlike the newer dorms, so tenants and guests have to climb up several flights of old stairs to get to their destinations or rooms. The rooms themselves, due to a lack of bathrooms and kitchens, tend to be cramped and all hold two people. It is named after DSC first English professor Erwin Fisher. Joanna Hall Kelly's Theater Philips Hall Considered the oldest dorm and building on campus as it was there even before the college even existed. The building was first used as shelter for needy families before the property around it was purchased for the college. Initially the building was kept as a headquarters for the contracters during the contruction process and was planned to be torn down after the completion of the campus. Instead Decker officials decided to keep the building making it, the very first dorm of the college. As old as the building was they decided not to renovate it, its last renovation was in the seventies. The building holds three hundred students on three floors, each floor had shared bathrooms and study areas. Like the never Fisher Hall each dorm room could only fit two students. The building was named after the construction company, Philips Contracting. Raptor Hall State of the art dorm designed to house the student athletes of the college. Even though it was slated to hold every athlete that wanted to live on campus, due to major budget cuts the dorm was a little smaller than planned. The end result being that only the male football, basketball, Lacross and swimming teams could fit. The building offers wireless internet in every corner, bathrooms in each unit, an arcade and entertainment area. Being an athletics housing building most the building serves as the main gym for the college. Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House New in the 2008/2009 semester, the Phi Sigma Delta sorority house is an old building that was renovated. Soccer Stadium A large portion of the north-east end of the campus is dedicated to the sports stadium. While not exclusively for soccer, the stadium's pitch is treated with soccer in mind. Able to seat thousands of people and offering multiple stories of space, the stadium is considered only just below world-class and rivals most other university and college facilities. The Lady Raptors have an office-like area known as the Raptor's Nest on the second floor and the bathrooms are equipped with large saunas. Student Apartments Located on the west end of the college, the Student Apartments are considered the best place to live on-campus. Consisting of bigger apartment-style units that are far better and nicer than the older dorms located inland and east of the center of campus, the buildings are sandy-colored brick with red villa-style roofs and stand at about five stories each. The houses face the Pacific Ocean and have access areas to a private section of beach owned by the college. Student apartments vary in size but all have at least half kitchens and are a mix of one and two bedroom rooms. The Deck A massive dining hall, the Deck is one of the biggest areas on campus, the length of three football fields and four stories tall. The main floor is the actual dining hall, featuring two-dozen restaurants in a food court fashion, half of them commercial and half of them student and faculty run. The second and third floors consist of various spaces, including small libraries, club offices, study areas and offices for some professors. The fourth floor is known as the Top Deck and is a restaurant reserved for faculty as well as donors and seniors. The first floor's table areas are big enough to seat the school's entire student body at once. The Deck is centralled located, equal walking distance to everything on campus. People Phi Sigma Delta Sorority Members * Amber Prescott, Major in BusinessMarketing * Phoebe Monroe, Major in Business Marketing * Susie Kim, Major in Fashion * Kelsey Wick, Major in History * Jaki Newborn, Major in Sociology * Leslie Chun, Major in Business Management * Hannah Kai, Major in Art * Roxana Ruiz, Major in Medicine * Vanessa Marx, Major in Sports Medicine * Angel Mathews, Major in History * Nina Nichols, Major in Business Management * Tami Tyler, Major in Business Management * Kalania Scholvo, Major in Communications * Rose Mazza, Major in International Politics * Elise Alexander, Major in Art * Brandy Graves, Major in Theatre * Umiko Pine, Major in History * Mercela Brennan, Major in Science * Jasmine Alverez, Major in Dance Lady Raptors * Kat Vaughn, Major in Business * Britney Summers, Major in History with a Minor in Politics * Ayane Nakamura, Major in Art * Sarala Rohit, Major in Business Finance * Diane Cruz, Major in History * Justine Zimmerman, Major in Communications * Chrissy Pak, Major in Business Management * Tess Vole, Major in History * Mel Donavan, Major in Fashion * Payson Quinn, Major in Science * Danica Riley, Major in Science * Sunny Dakota, Major in Theatre Cheerleaders * Rachel Xanders, Major in Dance * Julie Vaughn, Major in Business with a Minor in Science * Michelle Gim, Major in Law with a Minor in Science * Brianne Walsh, Major in English * Pamela Flipspatrick, Major in Library Science * Kelli McAdams, Major in Library Science * Carmen Inglewood, Major in Medicine * Zella Krueger, Major in Sociology * Missy Pine, Major in Dance * Anne Noah, Major in Business Marketing * Rita Hemp, Major in Sports Medicine * Stephanie Kinloch, Major in Business Marketing Other Students * Tucker Holmes, Major in Business Management with a Minor in History * Maggie Yen, Major in Business Finance * Nathan Lancer, Major in Business Management * Sandy Vanholt, Major in Communications * Friday, Major in Business Management with a Minor in Science * Celeste Green, Major in Business Management * Chet Powers, Major in Sports Medicine * Kansas Wilkins, Major in Business Finance * Mark Bomer, Major in Business Management * Maxine Reed, Major in Music Drop-Outs * Fiona Diaz, Major in Business Management * Chris Picket, Major in Business Management * Chloe Noi, Major in Art * Janna Brinwells, Major in Art Faculty * Oliver Jennings, President * Charles Gilbert, Dean of Science * Francis Morgan, Head of Financing * Ronald Peck, Administration * Kim Peters, Administration * Maribel Reyes, Human Resources Supervisor * Pattie Daniels, Human Resources * Sandra Packlin, Head Professor of Business * Samantha Ross, Head Professor of Chemistry * Justin Lang, Head Professor of Art * Nicolas Reynolds, Professor of Art * Nadine Vargas, Head Professor of History * Tori Finlay, Head Professor of Dance * Piper Cross, Head Professor of Mathematics and Female Athletic Tudor * Beatrice Weiner, Sorority House Mother * Glenda Peyton, Coach for Lady Raptors * Veronica Parker, Assistant Coach for Lady Raptors Former Faculty * Jin Pierce. Professor of History * Ashley Tisdale, Assistant to Samantha Ross * Diane King, Coach for Lady Raptors Booster Club * Vanda Smith, Coodinator * Andrew Patton * Erika Stone Services * Dana Callahan, Registry Clerk * Jillian Perry, Registry Secretary * Nicole Mendez, Housekeeper * Gabrielle Ward, Bus Driver * Cliff Rhodes, Security Guard Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Decker State College